Digimon Adventure Tamers: Rise of the Demon Lords
by Guardian of Nesh
Summary: Season 1, 2, and 3 crossover. The Seven Great Demon Lords of the Digital World are stirring in the Dark Ocean. With the barriers between dimensions weakening the Digidestined and Tamers are called together to stop them before they conquer all of time and space. Note will have pairings later but I want to keep them under wraps for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Digmon Adventure/Tamers: Rise of the Demon Lords**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Pre-story author's note: So this story came from my disappointment at the final two episodes of Digimon Xros wars: The Young Hunters Leaping Through Time. When I heard about the crossover at the end I was excited and then they bring the All-Stars back to basically be power-ups and the teams only did stuff off screen. So I wanted to write a fic that did it better. As I began to think about it though I realized that the cast would be too big for me to handle.

So I toned it down to the first three seasons, the ones I remember most fondly. Over time this fic was born and I hope you guys enjoy it. If you don't, well I tried. Please review when you finish the chapter. One minor note, I'm using the English names but the Japanese ages.

**Chapter 1: Desperate Gatherings**

Adventure Universe Digital World, 2002:

Gennai was in awe. Here he stood at the center of the Digital World itself, called here by Azulongmon, the Azure Dragon of the East, one of four Harmonious Ones or Digimon Sovereign. He'd met with Azulongmon and the other Sovereigns before but he had never been to this part of the Digital World and he had no idea why his old friend had called him here. All he could see was an extremely large ornate golden shrine of a make he didn't know, and so he just stood on the paved stones around the absolutely mountainous shrine and waited.

Lightning flashed in the east and Gennai looked to find Azulongmon approaching. The blue dragon was quickly upon the Digital Human.

"Hello Gennai, you're looking younger. The Digimon greeted. The man smiled.

"You'd be surprised what a few Digi-vitamins can do," he then turned serious, "Why was I called here? I know you wanted to meet about Arukenimon and Mummymon building Control Spires in the Real World but why did you call me to such a remote place?"

"This isn't about the Control Spires Gennai, something much worse is coming. Foes that will take the most desperate of measures to stop," Azulongmon said, "The one who called this meeting would not have called it lightly."

"You mean someone called you here as well?" Gennai asked.

"Not just me, look to south and behold, a friend approaches." Gennai did look and what he found surprised him. A blazing heat and a column of fire in the sky were coming from that direction. Zhuqiaomon, the Vermillion Bird of the South, another one of the Digimon Sovereign had arrived.

To see one of the Sovereign was a privilege few had ever had in all the history of the many Digital Worlds. For there were many Digital Worlds, each one tied to a parallel Earth but only four Digimon Sovereign, each the only member of their species of Digimon.

A metallic clang came from the west and Gennai looked. He found yet another of the Harmonious Ones approaching. This one was Baihumon, the White Tiger of the West. Now the Digital Human could barely think, the Digimon Sovereign rarely came together if ever and here were three of the four…

A great wave came forth from the north and the last of the Harmonious Ones made his appearance. Ebonwumon, the Black Tortoise of the North. Here stood Gennai surrounded by the four Digimon Sovereign. Each one was a colossal being with size far beyond that of any manmade structure and even most Digimon.

"Why is the human here?" Zhuqiaomon asked in a huff. It was said that Zhuqiaomon was the most ill-tempered of the group, incinerating anything he thought unworthy that came before him.

"I invited him here." Azulongmon said.

"You are soft Azulongmon; this speck doesn't deserve to be in our presence!" Zhuqiaomon spat.

Must you two always do this? We have been called her for a purpose, not so you could bicker!" Ebonwumon said.

"This I why I don't deal with others very often." Baihumon growled.

"I still say we should dispose of the human." Zhuqiaomon said.

"Enough," a voice bellowed from inside the shine. It so loud that the Digital World itself seemed to shake. A great eight eyed golden dragon emerged from the shrine, one that it made even the Sovereign look small, "_I_ told Azulongmon to invite the human. Do you question my judgment Zhuqiaomon?" The four Harmonious Ones bowed low to the newcomer, prompting Gennai to do the same.

"No, of course not Fanglongmon!" Zhuqiaomon sputtered. Now Gennai gasped. He had heard of Fanglongmon in his many years in the Digital World, said to be the lord of the Harmonious Ones and Emperor of the Digital World but he'd thought they were just a myth. To be in the presence of these five Digimon was almost completely overwhelming.

"May I ask why you called us here to this world Fanglongmon," Ebonwumon asked, "We were just preparing for war against the Chaos in the next universe over when you called us here."

"The Chaos is not important right now," Fanglongmon said, "Powerful and dangerous as it may be, it only threatens _one _universe, the threat I have called you here to discuss will come to threaten _all _worlds if it is not stopped."

"What could be worse than the Chaos?" Baihumon inquired.

"The Seven Great Demon Lords stir in the Dark Ocean," Fanglongmon said, "The strongest of them Lucemon Chaos Mode was once able to imprison me, in another universe." The Digimon Sovereign all voiced shock and disgust at that, "That was just one of the Seven Demon Lords, now they are all united."

"How will we fight them all Fanglongmon?" Ebonwumon asked.

"We will not fight them, we do not have the power to defeat the Seven Demon Lords," Fanglongmon said, "but there is another power that might be able to defeat them. One the human Gennai is familiar with."

"You plan to use the Digidestined to fight these Seven Demon Lords." Gennai surmised.

"That is correct." Fanglongmon said.

"I would rather die than leave my fate to humans and traitorous Digimon!" Zhuqiaomon declared.

"Silence Zhuqiaomon," Fanglongmon boomed, "This matter is not up for debate. The Digidestineds' power is the only hope we have for defeating the Seven Demon Lords.

Due to the damage to the dimensional walls by things like the destruction of the Destiny Stones in this world and the activation of the Juggernaut program by the Humans in the next universe over, as well as other factors, such as the Control Spires on this universe's Earth, time and space are warping around us. The Seven Demon Lords will not arrive in this time because of this. Instead they will arrive three years in this Digital World's past and the Digidestined they will find there will not be up to the challenge of defeating them on their own. The Demon Lords will then use the weakness of the dimensional walls to conquer all universes."

"Then what do you propose?" Azulongmon asked.

"I plan to bring the Chosen Children who are fighting the threats of this time into the past to fight alongside their predecessors, but only the ones who wield the Digivices called D-3s." Fanglongmon said. He might have continued but Gennai interrupted him.

"Two of the Digidestined in this time's group were among those who fought three years ago; wouldn't bringing them into the past create a paradox that would further weaken the dimensional walls?" he asked.

"Yes, it would do this," Fanglongmon said, "but this is a desperate situation that calls for the most desperate of measures, that is why I am not just leaving it to the Digidestined of this universe to handle the Seven Demon Lords.

In the universe where the Chaos lives there are three I wish to call to aid in this fight the three who can merge with their Digimon. They are the strongest their world has to offer. Also the Digimon called Calumon, the catalyst for Digivolution in that universe will be brought along as well as I feel he may be useful in the coming battles. I dare not bring any more into the fight or we risk complete collapse of the dimensional walls, especially between these two universes where the walls are already so weak that objects from across space and time in both of them are slipping into places they should not be. Thankfully the Chaos is still too large to make such a trip without aid. Make whatever preparations you feel are need for I will be watching, when you are ready we will pool our powers to bring the Digidestined together in the proper place and time for this fight." Fanglongmon made to go back into his shrine.

"Wait Fanglongmon," called Gennai, "May I ask what point in time the Digidestined will be waging this battle against the Demon Lords?"

"It will be the time when the Digidestined returned to the Digital World to face the Dark Masters, we are rather fortunate in this regard as they were nearly at their strongest then. It was another time when the dimensional walls were weak, which is why the Demon Lords will be able to emerge there from the Dark Ocean and into the Digital World when they wish." With that Fanglongmon went back into his shrine.

"Gennai, take one of my Digicores and share its power with the Digidestined of this time; that strength may mean the difference between victory and defeat, true it would unbalance this world but we are in desperate straits." Azulongmon said.

"Thank you, my friend." Gennai replied taking one of the twelve Digicores the Sovereign possessed. Then the human left so he could contact the Digidestined.

* * *

Adventure Universe Real World, Odaiba, 2002:

Davis and Ken rode toward Izzy's house on Imperialdramon. The Mega level Digimon landed in the yard and the other Digidestined ran out to meet them.

"Good, you two are finally here," Gennai said in greeting, at least Davis assumed it was Gennai. After all he'd never met the man, so all he had to go off of was a D-Terminal message from the others, "Now I can brief you on your mission."

"'You mean destroying the Control Spires that have appeared around the world right?" Ken asked.

"I'm afraid not," Gennai said, "An even greater threat then Arukenimon and Mummymon is taking advantage of this crisis and I was sent to retrieve the new generation of Digidestined, in other words those of you with D-3s to aid in defeating them by Fanglongmon, the leader of the Digimon Sovereign. That threat is the Seven Great Demon Lords of the Digital World; they're making plans to invade the Digital World and then the Real World from the Dark Ocean."

"Don't worry, well take care of these Demon Lords for you," Davis said with his usual enthusiasm, "With Imperialdramon here it'll be easy." The other Digidestined voiced their agreement to help with varying levels of enthusiasm, and Ken and Kari got very quiet.

"The Dark Ocean…" Kari muttered.

"So whatever forces live there are finally making their move." said Ken.

"I'm afraid there's even more to the mission than that, Gennai interjected, "Due to things like the destruction of the Destiny Stones, the appearance of Control Spires in the Real World, as well as other factors you wouldn't understand, time and space are warping. As a result of this warping the Seven Great Demon Lords will not appear in the Digital World of this time when they choose to emerge, but rather the Digital World of three years ago.

"When we were in the Digital World." Tai said. Gennai nodded.

"But wouldn't sending them, especially T.K. and Kari back to that time create a paradox that could have all sorts of nasty side effects?" Izzy asked.

"It could yes, we don't really know, but the fact that the powers that be are even willing to risk such things should show you just how dangerous this threat is. You older children were not called to aid in this this because we want to limit the paradox, but we need T.K and Kari because of their role in DNA Digivolution." Gennai explained.

"We'll do it." Davis declared. The others once again voiced their assent. Gennai smiled.

"I thought you'd say that," he said, "Good then once Fanglongmon uses his powers to retrieve the other help the real fight can begin."

"Other help?" T.K. asked.

You'll see," Gennai said, "Now hold out your Digivices." The Digidestined held out their D-3s and vanished.

* * *

Tamers Universe, somewhere between the Real and Digital Worlds, 2002:

They were finally going home. They'd finally rescued Calumon and were going home. Even so Takato couldn't help but feel a bit melancholy about the whole thing. The victory, if you could even call it that, was a hallow one at best. The Devas hadn't really been evil; they'd only wanted Calumon so they could use his power over Digivolution to better defend themselves against the D-Reaper.

Takato glanced over at Jerri and listened to Rika try to comfort the girl. He'd been so happy when Jerri had gotten her Digivice. He had a bit of a crush on the girl. She'd talked to him when other people wouldn't and they were going to share this digital adventure together. Then Leomon was destroyed by Beelzemon and Jerri just… broke.

"Takato, I feel funny." Guilmon's voice snapped him out of his thoughts right away. He glanced up at his partner to find the lovable dinosaur fuzzing like he was being rubbed out by an eraser. This had happened once before, Guilmon had gotten sucked into a digital field then.

"Guilmon!" Takato rushed forward to help his partner but found that he too was blurring.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Renamon, stay with me." Takato turned toward Rika to see that she was having the same problem. Renamon told her as much.

"Momentai." Terriermon said.

"Now's really not the time Terriermon!" Henry snapped. With that Takato, Henry, and Rika, as well as their partners and Calumon disappeared from the arc.

* * *

Adventure Universe, Digital World, 1999:

Tai groaned as he stood up and to in his surroundings. It certainly _looked _like they'd made it back to the Digital World.

"Well it looks like we're back." he said.

"Back," an unfamiliar voice said, "well that answers the question of when we landed." All of the Digidestined in the group turned to find a boy about Tai's age with a Patamon. There were five others with him. Tai locked on to on in particular. It was one of the girls in the group, one who looked much too familiar for comfort.

"Kari," he asked. He turned his head back and as he thought the Kari that he knew, the one that was the right age was still behind him, "What's going on here?" Tai could already feel a headache coming on; this was probably some sort of trick by some evil Digimon.

"Relax, we're not here to start a fight," another boy with what looked to be Tai's goggles on his head stepped forward, "Gennai sent us from the future to help with a new threat. By the way my name is Davis"

"Prodigious, you mean time travel is possible?" Izzy chimed in. He probably would have started one of his rambling technobabble tangents if Sora hadn't interjected.

"So this new threat that Gennai sent you to help us with what made the Digital World appear in the sky in the real world?" she asked.

"No, that was the Dark Masters you could've handled that on your own, we did before," The boy with the Patamon said. By now Tai and the other Digidestined of this time had figured out that this was in fact T.K. from the future. At this point Matt just sat down on a rock with a blank look on his face. Something Tai himself wanted to do when he looked at future Kari, "The new threat are the Seven Great Demon Lords of the Digital World. Though we'll probably have to deal with the Dark Masters as well. It will pollute the timestream but we pollute the timestream just by being here." Future T.K. made introductions for the new team and the groups began chatting. T.K. and Kari were in awe of their future selves and Tai swore he heard that Davis kid say something about Kari being cute. He'd have to watch that guy, not only did the kid have his goggles but know he was hitting on his sister.

Suddenly the air began to warp a small distance away from the group, drawing everyone on out of either their shock or their socializing. Sensing possible danger the Digimon charged forward.

"Koromon digivolve to… Agumon."

"Tsunomon digivolve to… Gaabumon.

"Motimon digivolve to… Tentomon."

"Tokomon digivolve to… Patamon."

"Yokomon digivolve to… Biyomon."

"Salamon digivolve to… Gatomon." With that all on this time's Dgidestineds' partner Digimon were now at the Rookie level, except for Gatomon who was a Champion, and were standing alongside the Digimon from the future ready to combat whatever was coming. What did come was three more kids and for more Digimon.

The new arrivals let out the same groans of disorientation as anyone did when they enteredthe Digital World. They got up from a heap on the ground. Tai noticed that one of the two boys in the new group, the brown haired n wit hair to rival his and Davis' was wearing goggles was everyone going to steal his fashion statement today?

"Ugh… Where are we?" said boy asked, then he looked up and saw the Digidestined and his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, "Oh my gosh it's the Digidestined I've always wanted to meet you!" He rushed over chatting excitedly a he shook hands with each of them. He was like a chipmunk on a sugar high.

"Uh… Tai," Agumon asked, "What's wrong with that kid?"

"I have no idea Agumon." Tai admitted. Thankfully the other boy that had come with the crazy drug him away.

"Takato, it's probably best if you leave them alone." he said.

"But Henry it's the Digidestined." Takato whined.

"Yeah, I know who they are," Henry replied, "I'm excited too but you're kind of freaking them out. Just cool your jets okay? We need to figure out how we got here and why the Digidestined that are here are from two different time periods. I swear sometimes you're worse than Terriermon."

"Hey!" a dog-like Digimon with obscenely large ears said, that must've been Terriermon.

"Just what we need today, more weird kids." Joe said. Tai had to agree, this day was getting odd, even by their lax standards.

"He wasn't hurting anything and besides I want to hear about how famous I am."" That was Davis. Tai saw the boys group roll their eyes at this.

"There's an entire TV show about you." Takato blurted out. Henry quickly covered his mouth before he could continue.

"Takato, we probably shouldn't tell them about that."

"Why not, if I'm going to be famous I want to know about it," Davis said, "What could the harm be, are you guys from the future or something?"

"Not exactly…" Henry began.

"In our universe you're fictional characters alright." Everyone's eye moved toward the girl that had come with Takato and Henry.

"Rika! That was dangerous, who knows what effect that knowledge will have on them!" Henry snapped. Rika shrugged.

"The gogglehead wasn't going to leave you alone until he got answers so I gave them what they wanted." Tai sort of zoned out for a moment as he contemplated this, where Takato, Rika, and Henry had come from he was just a character in a show. Did that mean he wasn't real? Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard Rika's partner gently chastising her for giving out such sensitive information that could really hurt others. He also heard Izzy and Ken going on about something called the Many Worlds Theory. This day was just beyond weird. Kids from the future and now from a parallel dimension…

"But this is our world right." Sora asked, "So we're real."

"That's about right." Ken answered.

"See Henry, Momentai." Terriermon said.

"I still have to wonder how we ended up in another universe." Henry said.

"Well Gennai did say he was sending more help. That must be you guys." Future Kari said.

"Maybe they know something about the Seven Demon Lords." Cody mused.

"The Seven Demon Lords," Rika's partner, Renamon looked terrified, "They're just a legend, said to be some of the most powerful evil Digimon to ever exist. It's been so long since they emerged that no one knows who they are except for the Digimon Sovereign."

"Well we'll just have to deal with them then, we took care of VenomMyotismon, these Demon Lords can't be that much stronger can they?" Matt said standing up.

"It won't be that easy," that was Yolei, the last of the group from the future, "If these Demon Lords are as powerful as Renamon is saying then it will take all of us to win."

"Well then we'll all just work together won't we?" replied Mimi who'd been chatting with Yolei all this time; those two had really hit it off quickly.

"Takato," Izzy said, "I've been meaning to ask you something. I was able to find entries for Renamon and Terriermon in my Digimon Analyzer but I couldn't find anything for the other two Digimon with your group, could you tell me about them?"

"Well I created Guilmon," he said motioning over to the red dinosaur Digimon. The head of the Digidestined from the future all whirled toward Takato so fast Tai was worried they were going to twist off.

"You _created _Guilmon?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, why?" Takato asked in return.

"Don't you know how dangerous that is?" Future Kari asked.

"Guilmon isn't dangerous." Takato said.

"Forgive us for not believing you so easily but we've had some bad experiences with artificially created Digimon. You should know that if we're a show in your world." Future T.K. said.

"Like BlackWarGreymon." Cody began.

"And Diaboromon." Yolei added.

"And Kimeramon," Ken finished. There was an edge in this voice as if this Kimeramon thing was personal for him, "Not to mention Guilmon has the mark of a Digital Hazard on his chest."

"Ok, I see your point," Takato admitted, "but Guilmon isn't going to hurt anyone. He's just like any of your Digimon; he was just born a little differently."

"You're sure you can keep Guilmon under control?" Future T.K. asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't be a very good Tamer if I couldn't." Takato said.

"But you aren't a very good Tamer." Rika interjected.

"Rika, don't embarrass me in front of the Digidestined!" Takato said.

"So is there something between you two?" Davis asked. Takato turned away blushing but Rika gave Davis a venom filled stare.

"Me and him," she asked, "You must be joking! I should sick Renamon on you for that, I don't care if you _are_ a Digidestined." Davis smirked.

"I think you're denying it a little too much Rika." He said.

"You really should shut your mouth before I call Renamon. I wouldn't hesitate to have her load Veemon's data you know. Are all goggleheads idiots?" she asked. Tai being the wise leader he was decided to pull Davis back.

"Davis, I think it's best you let it drop, you're probably way off on this one." Tai said.

"Oh, alright." Davis said. Tai smiled at Rika trying to get her to let that stony exterior of hers down. After dealing with Matt for as long as he had he figured Rika couldn't be all bad, and beside Takato and Henry were friends with her and they seemed nice enough. She stared at him for a second before speaking.

"Well, what do you want?" she asked.

"I got Davis off your back, don't I at least get a thank you?" he asked in return.

"Why should I thank you, I could've handled that myself," Rika said, "It seems all goggleheads really _are _idiots." Tai wanted to say something back but stopped himself. Right now they were essentially three separate groups: Present, future, and other dimensional. One wrong step could have them fighting each other and if the future Digidestined and Renamon were right about these Seven Great Demon Lords, well they'd need to stay united. He'd already had to deal with a splinted group twice, once with Devimon and then after Etemon, he was not going to have it happen again if he could help it.

Still Rika seemed like she was going to be a headache for the foreseeable future. Tai just hoped this group could stay together.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something…" Future T.K said.

"I know what you mean," Future Kari agreed, "It feels like something important slipped my mind."

"It probably isn't anything that important, or you'd remember." Little T.K. said.

"Yeah we aren't the kind of people who forget important things." Little Kari said.

"Something's coming." Guilmon growled. Previously he'd been mingling with the other Digimon but now he looked ready for a scrap.

"He's right." Renamon agreed.

"Momentai, we can handle it." Terriermon said. Just as the warning had been given MetalSeadramon burst from the ground.

"I've been waiting for you Digidestined." He declared. Everyone was so preoccupied with the menacing Mega that no one noticed the large black tower materialize behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Digmon Adventure/Tamers: Rise of the Demon Lords**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

**Chapter 2: The End of **_**Adventure**_

"I've been waiting for you Digidestined." MetalSeadramon declared. Everyone was so preoccupied with the menacing Mega that no one noticed the large black tower materialize behind him.

"Whoa, this is bad," Henry said as he checked the Digimon analyzer on his D-Arc, "That's MetalSeadramon, Mega level. If we aren't careful his River of Power attack could blow us off the map!" Tai stayed calm though, he knew exactly how to handle this situation.

"A Mega huh," he asked rhetorically, "You know what to do Agumon."

"You too Gabumon." Matt said. Both boys held out their Digivices which beeped but their Digimon didn't Digivolve.

"Hey what gives Agumon?" Tai asked.

"I don't know Tai, I just can't Digivolve." The orange lizard answered. Gabumon voiced similar sentiments.

"They're probably just tired from the battle with VenomMyotismon," Henry said, "Let the rest of us handle this. Biomerge active!" Though like the previous attempts at Digivolution this failed to work.

"Well that's not good." Terriermon said.

"Something's wrong with Calumon." Rika said. Everyone turned to find her cuddling the purple and white Digimon who looked very, very sick.

"Uh guys I think I may have found the problem." Davis said pointing to a big black tower.

"A Control Spire." Ken breathed.

"But those aren't supposed to be in the Digital World for another three years," Future Kari said, "What is one doing here?"

"Remember what Gennai said," Future T.K. chimed in; "Time and space are in flux due to the weakened dimensional barriers. This Control Spire must be from the future, brought here by a rift in space-time."

"Well that explains what wrong with Calumon." Henry mused.

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked.

"In our world Calumon was, is the power to Digivolve in the form of a Digimon, since Control Spires block a Digimon's ability to Digivolve naturally it makes sense that Calumon wouldn't feel so well when he's around one." Takato explained.

"Prodigious," Izzy said, "How was this accomplished."

"Hello, I'm still here you know, powerful Mega Digimon out to destroy you," MetalSeadramon growled, "It'd be nice if you paid attention."

"Rika, Renamon, protect Calumon," Henry said. He then turned to the kids from the future, "Use your Armor Digivolutions to keep MetalSeadramon busy. Terriermon and Guilmon will handle the Control Spire. Then we go in with our Megas." Only nods were given.

"Digi-Armor energize!" All the future kids except Ken called.

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to… Flamedramon: The fire of courage!"

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to… Halsemon: The wings of love!"

"Armadilomon Armor Digivolve to… Digimon: The drill of power!"

Patamon: Armor Digivolve to… Pegasusmon: Flying hope!"

"Gatomon: Armor Digivolve to… Neferitimon: The angel of light!"

"Armor Digivolve?" Tai muttered.

"Those armor forms appear to be based off at least some of our crests." Izzy pointed out.

"Hey you're right Izzy." Mimi said.

"But then what happens to us?" Sora asked the question that was on all the minds of the older six of the original Digidestined. After all T.K. and Kari didn't have to worry about such things. They were still active in three years' time.

"I'm sure it can't be anything too bad, I mean, they said we beat these Dark Master guys right," Joe said, "Right?"

"Maybe but why would they be needed if we were still around?" Matt asked. Tai listened to his friends talk but his mind was focused on the battle they'd essentially been sidelined in. The future kids' Armor Digimon were getting thrashed by MetalSeadramon, they didn't seem to be all that strong, maybe the equivalent to a Champion at best. Why hadn't Ken's Digimon Wormmon Armor Digivolved?

"Where do you think you're going?" MetalSeadramon asked as he turned his sights on to Guilmon and Terriermon. The Mega began to charge up for an attack.

"Digi-modify: Hyper wing activate!" Takato slashed what appeared to be a trading card through the slot on his Digivice. Just what was _that _supposed to do? White energy wings spouted from Guilmon's back and he took to the air dodging MetalSeadramon.

"Digi-modify: Digmon's drill activate!" Henry called. A drill replaced Terriermon's horn and he burrowed beneath the ground popping up in front of the Control Spire.

"He used Digmon's drill, how did he do that?" Cody asked.

"It seems all these new Digidestined have intriguing powers." Izzy mused.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon said unleashing his attack.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon joined in on attacking the Control Spire and between the two of the two of them it crumbled easily.

"Bad tower went bye-bye." Calumon said weakly but clearly coming back to his chipper self.

"That's right, the tower's gone," Rika said softly, "Now we've just got to deal with tin grin here." Everyone immediately pulled out their Digivices and was about to mob MetalSeadramon with everything they had when the Mega Digimon attacked.

"River of Power!" The Dark Master cried. The blue beam of his attack easily shattered the ground beneath the Humans and their partner Digimon, sending them screaming into the abyss.

* * *

Rika was really beginning to hate this day. First Impmon, well Beelzemon attacks them and kills Leomon, then they find out the Devas aren't the real enemy but some red blob called the D-reaper, but they didn't have to fight it, they were supposed to be going home. Instead she, Takato, and Henry had all ended up in another universe and were now working alongside the Digidestined who, until today, had been nothing but fictional characters to Rika.

At least she'd survived MetalSeadramon's attack. That however was the last thing on her mind. Her first worry was about Jerri. Before she and the others had been pulled from the Ark, Jerri had been almost scarily quiet. It made sense of course; she'd just lost her partner. Jerri really needed her friend right now and they weren't there because they'd been pulled into another world to fight some Demon Lords. A pang of guilt stabbed at Rika's heart even though none of this was her fault.

"Rika are you alright?" the sound of Renamon's voice drew her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rika said. She could hear the others coming out of unconsciousness around her, "It's really foggy here, can you sense any other Digimon around here Renamon?"

"I sense something but I can't see it or tell what it is." Renamon said.

"I feel like I should know what's coming," Takato said, "I've watched the show a million times. I feel like something is slipping my mind. We just saw MetalSeadramon for the first time, what came next?"

"I know what you mean Takato," Henry said, "I should know this too, but I'm just drawing a blank. What about you Rika?" The Digimon Queen shook her head.

"I did watch the show some, but I was more into the card game. I know the general plot outline but I couldn't give you a play by play of events." Rika hadn't really ever been as interested in the show as the boys and now she was coming to regret that. Having been thrust into the world of the show any foreknowledge would be helpful and she just didn't have as much to offer as the others.

"It doesn't matter," she heard Tai say through the fog; "We have to be ready for anything." His voice held some sort of authority, he was trying to take charge, even though there were others around that knew more than he did, how like a gogglehead. Still he was better than that idiot Davis. Calumon groaned and Rika looked down to find the little guy looking sick again.

"I think there's another Control Spire around here," she said, "Calumon's sick again."

"That's not good," Future T.K. said, "because I just remembered what coming. Machinedramon."

"Machinedramon," Future Kari muttered, "I'll never forget how cold he was, what he did to those Numemon." She got a far off look and sounded very angry.

"If we're going to fight a Mega level Digimon we've got to find that Control Spire." Davis said.

"Unless you've got the Digi-Egg of Miracles on hand." Takato said.

"No, sorry, I don't," Davis said, "Patamon and Gatomon would have to Digivolve to Mega to release it and with a Control Spire round, it's just not possible. Besides we're still not sure _how_ they even Digivolved to Mega to release them it was kind of a one-time thing."

"Well that's just great," Joe muttered, "Could this day possibly get any worse. Facing Megas when we can't even Digivolve to anything past Champion. This is not what my mom signed on for when she sent me to camp."

"Giga Cannon." A voice said. And the various Armor Digimon were hit by energy blasts.

"Can it get worse that would be a big yes! There's Machinedramon!" Henry's normally calm voice was very panicked and rightfully so.

"Giga Cannon." This time Machinedramon attacked the ground beneath them. After two or three shots a large fissure opened up and the group fell into the black abyss, everyone naturally screaming their heads off. Then suddenly their fall stopped in mid-air.

"What now?" Mimi asked, her voice was whiny which got on Rika's nerves. However the female Tamer was a little proud of herself at the moment as she actually knew what was going on for once.

"Another Dark Master," she said, "Puppetmon, he's got us on strings."

"Wait," Henry said, "I thought you didn't know the show that well Rika, how did you remember that/"

'I only remembered this because Puppetmon annoyed by so much, only Etemon was worse." She answered.

"That figures," Takato said with a sigh, "It makes sense that Rika would only remember the stuff that annoyed her."

"She must have a really good memory, right Takato," Guilmon asked, "A lot of things annoy Rika." Rika felt her left eye twitch slightly.

"What was that?" She didn't bother to keep the anger out of her voice in the face of this insult.

"Oh nothing, he didn't say anything." Takato said quickly.

"Yes he did, he said you must have a really good memory because lots of things annoy you." Terriermon said with a chuckle.

"Terriermon!" Henry scolded.

"Renamon, when all this is over, make sure to teach those two a lesson." Rika said referring to Guilmon and Terriermon.

"You guys are no fun, here I have you by strings and you're just ignoring me," Puppetmon cut in, "I guess I'll just have to let you go for now. Puppet Pummel!" The Mega Digimon tossed the group into the air by the strings he'd attached to them before letting loose with a barrage of energy blasts from his staff that looked like a stage light. All the Digimon who were in anything higher than their default forms regressed and the group was once again sent flying.

That pretty much settled it for Rika, this day sucked.

* * *

Takato found himself on stone ground. As everyone around him groaned and came to the sound of a horn greeted his ears. He knew what was coming, the strongest of the Dark Masters: Piedmon.

"Rika, how's Calumon, are there any Control Spires here?" He asked.

"He's a little roughed up but he seems fine otherwise." She said. Takato breathed a sigh of relief as she said that. They'd actually have a chance to fight back this time. Just then a clown that reminded Takato of Ronald McDonald in green pajamas with purple polka dots rolled in front of the group on a ball.

"Attack him, attack him now," Future T.K. Said, "That's Piedmon, strongest of the Dark Masters." Said Digimon laughed and morphed into his true form.

"We don't need to be told twice." Tai said.

"Time to show these Dark Masters what we're really made of." Matt agreed as the pair held out their Digivices.

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to… WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon Warp Digivolve to… MetalGarurumon!"

"Veemon Digivolve to… ExVeemon! ExVeemon…"

"Wormmon Digivolve to… Stingmon! Stingmon…"

"DNA Digivolve to… Paildramon! Paildramon Mega Digivolve to… Imperialdramon!" Takato's eyes lit up, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, _and_ Imperialdramon Dragon Mode were all right in front of him. He shook his head to get himself out of his stupor; he could gush about this later. Right now, he had to focus on Piedmon.

"You guys ready to join the party?" he asked his fellow Tamers. Both Rika and Henry nodded in agreement.

"Biomerge Activate!" the all called at once.

"Biomerge Digivolution." Their D-Arcs chimed.

"Guilmon Biomerge to… Gallantmon!" Being Gallantmon was a strange experience. He was simultaneously piece and whole. He was Gallantmon and yet also Takato, he and he partner were now one and the same.

"Terriermon Biomerge to… MegaGargomon!"

"Renamon Biomerge to… Sakuyamon!" Takato smiled inwardly, six Mega Digimon against one, he liked those odds, he liked them a lot. Out of corner of his eye his saw Izzy's jaw drop, he couldn't blame him, he'd ever imagined anything like DNA Digivolution or Biomerging as this was before their fight with Diaboromon. The six Megas charged Piedmon in unison.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon called as he gathered a large ball of atmospheric energy and tossed it at Piedmon who easily dodged. Takato wasn't surprised by that, Piedmon had dodged that attack in the show as well.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon launched his own frigid assault, which again was easily dodged by Piedmon. Things began to go off the beaten path though when MegaGargomon revealed all of his weapons.

"Mega Barrage!" a flurry of missiles flew at the dark clown from all angles. This time Piedmon couldn't dodge them all and was blasted, covered in a fiery explosion and screaming in pain. Gallantmon charged before the smoke had even cleared, gathering energy into his lance.

'Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon slammed his lance into Piedmon who was beginning to look a little worse for the wear. The punishment wasn't over for the Dark Master though as Sakuyamon attacked next.

"Spirit Strike!' she unleashed the four kuda-gitsune carried on her waist, one orange, one green, one yellow and one blue. The spirits hit Piedmon straight on sending him skidding across the ground.

"How can this be," Piedmon ground out as he slowly got to his feet, "I am the most powerful of the Dark Masters! I will _not _be defeated by simple children!'

"Positron Laser! Just their enemy got to his feet Imperialdramon fired his attack. The blast took Piedmon square in the chest the force of the blow sweeping him backwards and lamming him through the coliseum wall finally destroying him and scattering his data. Piedmon's last defiant shriek coed I their ears. There was no time to enjoy the victory however as the other three Dark Masters burst from the ground in front of the group.

'You may have defeated Piedmon but now this is the end for you Digidestined." MetalSeadramon said.

"Oh man. It's going to be fun destroying you." Puppetmon jeered.

"Now you will face the true power of the Dark Masters." Machinedramon said.

"Oh yeah, if you're so tough why were you hiding when we fought Piedmon," Davis asked, "We'll wipe the floor with you." Takato tended to agree with that sentiment. The Mega Digimon quickly paired off. Gallantmon and WarGreymon quickly moved toward Machinedramon, while MegaGargomon and Imperialdramon went for MetalSeadramon, Sakuyamon and MetalGarurumon taking Puppetmon.

"Giga Cannon." Gallantmon put up his Aegis Shield and blocked the blasts while WarGreymon jumped off of his shoulders and launched his attack.

"Terra Force!" The orange ball of atmospheric energy slammed into Machinedramon knocking the mechanical Digimon off balance.

"Lightning Joust," Gallantmon rushed forward attacking with is lance and managing to scratch the Dark Master before being swatted away, "WarGreymon, you take it from here, aim for that spot with your claws." Considering WarGreymon had the Dramon Destroyers he didn't really _need_ to aim for the now weakened spot but it would probably be easier anyway.

"Right," WarGreymon went rigid joining his claws above his head, "Mega Claw!" WarGreymon became a swirling tornado, drilling straight through Machinedramon destroying him. Their opponent defeated the pair turned to see how their friends were doing.

Sakuyamon was having an epic staff duel with Puppetmon. Attacking, parrying and blocking at furious speeds the pair were all over the battlefield. However it was clear that Sakuyamon had put Puppetmon on the defensive. It seemed almost as if she could defeat the Dark Master by herself. Granted Gallantmon could've probably done the same with Machinedramon but it said a lot for their mega forms. She managed to catch the puppet Digimon in the chin with a kick, sending him flying. MetalGarurumon who had been following the pair waiting for a clear shot took this chance to attack.

"Ice Wolf Bite!" All of his weapons bays opened and Puppetmon was pelted with freezing missiles. The wooden Dark Master managed to stand again somehow.

"Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon once again released a slew of energy balls from his staff hammer thing. However this time his targets weren't defenseless.

"Crystal Sphere," Sakuyamon created a barrier around herself and MetalGarurumon that warded off the attack. Then she returned the favor, "Amethyst Wind!" she unleashed a storm of cherry blossoms at her wooden enemy.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon let out his frozen breath weapon that the two attacks mingled creating a razor sharp icy blue petal storm that put Puppetmon down for good.

That left MetalSeadramon. Takato found it ironic that the last Dark Master standing was the first one killed in the show. Actually now that he thought about it, they'd destroyed the Dark Masters in reverse order. It was kind of strange how that worked out.

"Doesn't this guy have any weak spots?" MegaGargomon asked, he'd taken to just wiling on his enemy with Henry's tai chi skills as his weapons weren't doing anything.

"I'm looking for one." Imperialdramon said as he fired his Positron Laser at any piece of MetalSeadramon he could get a clear shot at. However even that wasn't doing much of anything thanks to the Dark Master's Chrome Digizoid armor.

"You're getting annoying," MetalSeadramon said turning toward MegaGargomon, "River of Power!" The attack never connected. Using his impressive speed Imperialdramon was able to get between MegaGargomon and the oncoming attack.

"Positron Laser!" The two beams mingled for a moment before Imperialdramon's won out. The combined force of the two attacks slammed back into MetalSeadramon destroying him. Just like that the Dark Masters were history; Takato never dreamed it would be _that_ easy.

* * *

Future T.K. didn't waste any time when the last Dark Master was defeated, he knew what was coming next and they had to be ready to face it. If Apocalymon took anyone of them off guard it could end very badly and ultimately jeopardize the mission Gennai had sent him and the others here to do. It had been made quite clear that all of them would be needed to win against the Seven Great Demon Lords when they appeared. He calmly approached his younger counterpart, hoping that his theory was correct. Actually it was more a hunch, he didn't have theories; he wasn't Izzy.

"Hey," he said to his younger self, "Want to trade?" he pulled out his D-3 and D-Terminal and motioned toward the Digivice and tag and crest that his counterpart was carrying.

"That's real nice and all but why would you want to trade with me," Young T.K. asked, "Aren't yours better?" Future T.K. smiled.

"Not better, just different," he said, "But I can make that crest glow and you can't yet. My Digivice is synched up with Cody's so our Digimon can DNA Digivolve like Davis and Ken's did and since you're me it should work just fine for you. We need to be as strong as we possibly can. I'm giving you the D-Terminal because my Digi-Egg won't work with the old Digivice needed to use the crest."

"Ok." Young T.K. said handing over his, Digivice and tag and crest. Future T.K. put the tag and crest around his neck and then handed over his D-3 and D-Terminal to his younger self.

"Everyone get ready for another fight because there's one coming." He said.

"Apocalymon." The Kari from his time said. Future T.K. held out his Digivice to take his own advice.

"Patamon Digivolve to… Angemon! Angemon Digivolve to… MagnaAngemon!"

"Biyomon Digivolve to… Birdramon! Birdramon Digivolve to… Garudamon!"

"Tentomon Digivolve to… Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon Digivolve to… MegaKabuterimon!

"Palmon Digivolve to… Togemon! Togemon Digivolve to… Lilymon!"

"Gomamon Digivolve to… Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon Digivolve to… Zudomon!"

"Gatomon Digivolve to… Angewomon!

"Hawkmon Digivolve to… Aquilamon! Aquilamon…"

"Gatomon!"

"DNA Digivolve to… Sllphymon!"

Armadilomon digivolve to… Anklylomon! Ankylomon…

"Patamon Digivolve to… Angemon! Angemon…"

"DNA Digivolve to… Shakkoumon!" T.K. looked over the group: Six Megas and eight Ultimates, not bad at all. It was far more firepower than they'd had when facing Apocalymon the first time. Izzy's laptop beeped and he saw his friend pull it out. The group, or at least the part of it that was still human crowded around the screen.

"Greetings, I wasn't expecting you to defeat the Dark Masters so soon, I'm very impressed," Gennai started, "Who are these people with you and how did they get into the Digital World?"

"You don't know, they said you sent them." Izzy said. T.K. could hear the suspicion growing in his voice. He knew he needed to defuse this quickly or something bad was bound to happen.

"This Gennai is from your time he's not the one who sent us from the future to help you," he explained, "He's calling to warn you about Apocalymon."

"How do you know that? Gennai asked.

"I'm T.K. from the future so I've already lived through events like this. Kari and I were sent along with some others to help with an even bigger threat to the Digital World. We can handle Apocalymon."

"Alright then, I'll leave you to that and contact you when it's over." With that Gennai end is transmission and Izzy stowed his laptop. The ground began to shake and beams of darkness shot out as if from the core of the Digital World. The stone crumbed beneath them and the group fell into an almost cosmic backdrop.

A shape appeared. It looked almost like a twenty-sided dye and it began unfolding like a giant cube puzzle wit claws. Apocalymon.

"Watch out for the claws, they can de-Digivolve you." The Kari from is time said. Noting more had to be said as the group swarmed Apocalymon.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon called as the claws reached forward, destroying one.

"We'll take care of the claws you guys focus on attacking." Joe said.

"Let's help them out Lilymon." Mimi said.

"Alright, hold on," Lilymon tossed Mimi away, "Flower Cannon!" another claw bit the dust and Lilymon caught Mimi.

"How could you do that to me?" Mimi asked.

"Well I _am _your Digimon Mimi." Lilymon said.

"Just what is _that _supposed to mean?" Mimi asked.

"Mimi, Joe look out!" Sora called. T.K. didn't have to look; he already knew two claws were coming for them.

"Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon created a gate to subspace with his sword.

"Justice Beam!" Shakkoumon fired red lasers from his eyes detaching the offending claw and sending it into the Gate of Destiny.

"Don't worry we'll protect you." Cody said.

"Yeah, you just take care of those other claws." T.K.'s younger self said.

"Thanks, you're a big help." Joe said.

"No problem." Said T.K.

"Hey why should you guys have all the fun, save some for me and Izzy." Sora mock complained.

"We'll distract Apocalymon while the Megas concentrate on attacking the main body." Izzy said.

"You got it." Tai said acknowledging the plan.

"Virus Grenade!" Apocalymon called. The battlefield had suddenly turned into a minefield due to the evil Digimon's attack.

"MegaKabuterimon, protect Sora for me." Garudamon said.

You got it." He replied flying over to put Sora on his back like Izzy was.

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon's attack cleared the others' path of explosives and narrowly missed the main body. Garudamon then went back and picked up Sora.

"Giga Cannon!" Part of Apocalymon's body formed a copy of Machinedramon."

"My turn," MegaKabuterimon said, "Horn Buster!" His attack shattered the construct.

"Darkness Claw!" in what seemed to be an almost last ditch defense Apocalymon sent out a bunch of Devimon arms to attack the children.

"Static Force!"

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon and Sllphymon combined their attacks to stop that cold.

"Now then, let's finish this!" Tai shouted.

"Right!" The Mega Digimon and their partners said.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon called.

"Ice Wolf Bite!" MetalGarurumon said.

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon fired his attack.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon fired a beam from his shield.

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon once again let loose with all he had.

"Amethyst Wind!" Sakuyamon added her own attack to the mi, the power of six Megas completely obliterating Apocalymon.

* * *

The Seven Great Demon Lords watched the battle from the Dark Ocean. They watched because they knew that these Digidestined might be a threat. However unlikely that might be. Still they were dealing with human brats from across time and space now, and Fanglongmon thought they had a shot of winning. Not that they could, of course, the Demon Lords were just too powerful.

"Those children are more powerful than we anticipated," said Daemon, "They defeated both the Dark Masters and Apocalymon as if they were nothing with their combined power." He had to raise his voice to be heard over Belphemon, who was still sleeping, and snoring.

"They are no threat to us." Lucemon said calmly.

"What is it they say Lucemon," Barbamon asked, "Oh yes Pride cometh before the fall. We should deal with them now so they don't get strong enough to defeat us. I'll tell you what; I'll do it but I expect a larger portion of the Digital World to rule over." Lucemon frowned, not liking the jab at his sin.

"How dare you insult me you greedy little…" Lucemon growled.

"You idiots don't get to act indignant. You weren't locked in this ocean for thousands of years. You could come and go to the Digital World as you pleased!" Leviamon, recently Digivolved from Dagomon shouted. His envy was obvious.

"I don't care what you do as long as I get their Digimons' delicious data and maybe get to eat the kids too," Beelzemon licked his lips with a hungry look in his eyes, "Just stop yelling or you'll wake up Belphemon early and we'll all be in trouble."

"You'll have to wait for your meal until I'm done with them Beelzemon. They're all just too cut to waste o just eating them." Lilithmon said seductively.

"We shouldn't sully our hands with such insects, but they might become a problem if they stay together," Lucemon admitted, "So I say we spit them up and send some other Digimon to take care of them." Lucemon looked down toward the Digital World they would soon rule. He found File Island where those meddlesome human had landed after the battle with Apocalymon. H fired a black beam toward the island, the Digital World and therefore the group into four parts. Now all that was left was to send down Digimon to deal with these children.

* * *

OK, second chapter in the books, a really hard on to write actually, which is why it took so long. Just so we're clear with Demon Lords that have appeared in show, these are not the same versions that appeared in show. Other than Daemon that is, and of course Leviamon being an evolved Dagomon. Please read and review.


End file.
